


Maybe Waldo is looking for Himself

by Rhidee



Series: Underbound AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Sans and Papyrus, Gaster being a good brother, Growing Up, Laboratories, Leaving Home, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Gaster growing up.  A prequel to Underbound, you do not need to read Underbound to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Waldo is looking for Himself

**Author's Note:**

> When i said we'd go more into Gaster in drabbles i never said when the drabbles would be lol. I honestly didn't expect this either. But here it is, me working on the side fic before the main fic! Please enjoy reading!

Your name is Waldo D. Gaster. The D stands for Dinah, which means Avenged, Judged, and Vindicated. You always found it Ironic how much those words could tie into your life.

You grew up in a fairly rich family, on the corner of a sburbs. Life was nice there. You were home schooled, and learned from a variety of topics. It was during that time you became passionate about science.

When you were nine years old, your mother gave birth to two twins. They were named Sans and Papyrus. You became a little grumpy that they got to have cool names, so you started to go by Gaster, and refuse any other title.

Your brothers were adorable. By the time they were two, Sans had become a master at rolling out of sight, and Papyrus was a very enthusiastic beanpole, always running amok. 

Their dad became a master at running. Your mom never saw him again. 

You taught them all you could, and Papyrus even picked up your love for puzzles. Even if he spent more time putting the pieces in his mouth than solving them, you had a great time.

By the time the boys were three, they had become talking adventurers. Sans decided his favorite joke was "Your face!", and would laugh for hours every time he said it. Papyrus ran around with little cardboard swords your mom had made, bashing imaginary monsters and saving the world.

You remember the one time Papyrus ever hit anyone with that sword. You were trying to get him into the bath with his brother, and he ran bum naked out of the room. You chased after him, all the way into his room. He then grabbed his sword and, "Pap!" , very softly hit your leg. You let out an "Ow!", because your mother always said to teach them what hurts, and he starting crying. You felt terrible, and it took a long time to reassure him that you were unhurt. It took so long, in fact, that Sans had managed to pour soap all over the bathroom. When you walked in, still sniffling Papyrus your shoulder, he just giggled, and said "Do you want have bath time?" in an innocent voice. This of course mad   
Papyrus laugh, and soon you all were laughing. You somehow were still laughing hours later, cleaning shampoo off the ceiling. You miss those days, often.

For their 4th birthday, your mother had two parties. One in the morning, for Papyrus, and one in the afternoon, for Sans. Papyrus' party was spent running around and solving riddles, all the way until he found his present. When he opened it to find a puppy, the joy on his face seemed to light up the whole world. He named the dog Toby, and then Sans grinned and offered his hotdog to the dog, with a quiet murmur of "hot dog dog.". 

It's really hard to get ketchup out of white dog fur.

For Sans party, a magician showed up. You and your mom had spent so long finding one who did puns and practical jokes as much as pulling rabbits out of hats, but you found one. Sans was overjoyed. You missed some of the party, still trying to convince the dog that washing its mouth wasn't murder, but when you came back Sans was gripping a whoopie cushion like it was a blessing, a giant smile on his face. You all spent the night laughing into oblivion, until your sides hurt and you all fell asleep, as your mom quietly turned off lights.

A month later, your mom died.

You're only 13, nobody ever tells you how she dies. At this point, you aren't sure you want to know. All you remember is one day you were happily living with your mom, and the next you were being tossed around in court. You ended up with your father.

You don't want to remember that.

When you were eighteen, you took your brothers and got a tiny run down apartment. You got a job at a local restaurant. You worked with a guy, an aspiring actor who swore one day he'd make it big. He also called you little buddy, which you found ironic considering you were a good deal taller than him.

You also picked up spare parts from thrift shops, bits of metal and old tv's and all sorts of stuff. You used your money to buy a good toolkit. You spent less time with your brothers and more time with a screwdriver in your hand.

Eventually, some sales were made on your inventions, and it really kicked off. You left your job, and got an intern type job working under some people trying to create a new way to scan the brain.

You moved to a new house, and the boys seemed happy. Papyrus and Sans built a tree house in the back with you, and they seemed to hide out there often. Your neighbor, Toriel, seemed polite, and would often come over to watch them with her book club.

You spent a lot of time working daily, and eventually you got a job offer from the government.

They had discovered a non physical extension of the human body, something you can't find without special tools. They did many experiments, injecting this into an human embryo even, allowing a child to grow. Now that you think about it, you never asked what they did with the kid.

Through [Redacted] , you lose your job. You lose your funding. You lose your life. You fall back into habits you haven't allowed since you lived with your father, and go out to drink. Papyrus and Sans always look concerned, and you see pity in Toriels eyes when she comes over. She tries to small talk, talks about a nice man she's seeing, but you can't seem to put your heart into talking with her. She stops trying after a while.

You meet him in a bar one day. You never learned his real name, you just know he goes by Mad. Mad starts a conversation with you, and with all the alcohol in your system you tell him everything. And then try to make out with him. And end up waking up the next day in his bed. 

He assures you that nothing happened, and then you two make a business deal. Mad promises he has means to get you good parts, a scientific dream, but he needs pay. You figure it's a better waste of money than the alcohol, and agree.

It works, for a while. You finally have the parts needed to work on [Redacted], and that will surely undo what happened before.

But then Mad has more trouble getting his gang to get the parts, and he starts charging more. You run out of money. 

So you go to an old mentor, then go to their granddaughter. The girl is nervous, but agrees. 

You make a terrible mistake.

E V E R Y T H I N G I S Y O U R F A U L T .


End file.
